


be there

by D0ctor_Lina



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Drabble Collection, Dragons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Gun Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina
Summary: Сборник драбблов, упоенный морским воздухом и дымом от сигарет. Просто будь рядом, Хоук.— Что будет, если я выстрелю?— Мы оба знаем, что ты этого не сделаешь. Ты слишком любишь меня.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 4





	1. To the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> драбблы не связаны вместе! сюжеты и задумки у них также разные. приятного прочтения с;  
> \---  
> ER, флафф, хэдканон на Хоука-дракона

__

_Do you think of me when you look to the sea?_

С самого утра Каллену казалось, что день будет не самым обычным. Его преследовало чувство чего-то важного, особенного; чувство того, что все, что может сегодня произойти, он обязательно запомнит в мельчайших деталях. И хотя Каллен не мог похвастаться блестящей интуицией, что-то ему подсказывало, что все так и будет. По своему обыкновению, утро он проводил в своем кабинете, заполняя важные бумаги и отчеты. Ему уже начало думаться, что так и пройдет весь день — совершенно обычный, рутинный день, когда в его кабинете появилась знакомая фигура.

— Как насчет прогулки? — это был Хоук. В своем неизменном обличии — с когтистой перчаткой и посохом позади.

— Не хочешь полетать?

С тех пор, как Гаррет освоил навык превращения в дракона, многие его привычки изменились. Теперь ему определенно больше нравилось находиться в воздухе, нежели на земле.

— Ты же знаешь, я не фанат полетов.

— А я и не предлагаю лететь, — Гаррет хмыкнул, — Ты пойдешь, а я полечу. Достаточно заманчивое предложение?

— Достаточно. Хотя, я бы предпочел, будь ты в человеческой форме.

— Я подумаю, — он ухмыльнулся, поспешно выходя из башни.

Вода в озере была приятно-теплой, а редкие волны чуть слышно разбивались о каменистый берег. Тихий плеск воды приятно ласкал слух; лучи солнца — яркого-яркого в такой день — мягко касаются кожи, зацеловывают ее, целиком и полностью обволакивая. В свете силуэт Хоука, казалось, светился чем-то небесным, необычным, и Каллен был готов отдать весь мир, чтобы остаться в этом мгновении навсегда. Что бы он не говорил, Каллен любил этого мужчину всей душой и сердцем, и он был для него самым важным человеком в жизни. И, конечно, какой-то полет для него — не преграда, но, все-таки, не сегодня.

Не без труда скинув всю свою одежду, он совершил первые шаги в прохладное море. Позади в небе раздался рев — Хоук стремительно приближался к водной глади, погружаясь в нее и забрызгивая неподалеку стоявшего Каллена.

— Дыхание Создателя, — в сердцах произносит он, — за что ты такой достался мне.

Хочется спрятать все плохие воспоминания и эмоции в воде, забыть о всех тревогах — просто жить мгновением, думать только о хорошем, быть рядом с Хоуком. Под водной гладью можно притвориться, что все хорошо, и мир не так уж плох, и, кажется, Каллен даже может поверить в это.

Море для него — нечто особенное. Не просто соленая вода, не просто волны, не просто… не просто море. Море такое нежное и теплое, особенное и незабываемое. Глядя на море, в его мыслях появляется Гаррет. Каллен следует зову своего сердца, благодаря которому невозможно скрывать все чувства, которые находятся глубоко-глубоко. И каждый раз он не может сдержать улыбку. Какими бы ни были обстоятельства и что бы не случилось, Каллен был уверен в том, что любовь всегда останется. Любовь, такая же как море — особенная и незабываемая. Она никогда не позволит им сломаться.

В сознание Каллена возвращает поцелуй — Гаррет вновь в своем привычном человеческом обличии — со вкусом соли и свободы.

__

_I know our time will pass, your love it will last._


	2. Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ER, ангст, POV  
> Breaking Benjamin - Breath

_I'll throw it all away,  
Get away, please._

Сердце начинает биться сильнее, как только осознаешь, что он — рядом.

Ты можешь обнять его, заглянуть в глубоко-серые глаза, растрепать идеально-пшеничную шевелюру, дотронуться светлой кожи на шее. Оставить легкий поцелуй за ухом и россыпь таких же на скулах. Отдаться полностью, и получить то же в ответ, приправленное щедрой порцией нежности и слов любви.

Надолго ли это?

_Is it over yet? I can't win._

Спертое дыхание никак не удается унять — он знает, что давал слишком много поводов отступиться, усомниться в чувствах и разойтись, как в море корабли. Хочется рассыпаться в пыль, чувствуя разочарованный взгляд на себе или слыша печальные нотки в голосе.

_«Все хорошо, правда.»_

Но ничего уже не может быть хорошо — слишком много проколов и никакого раскаяния, лишь еще более широкая дорожка в пустоту, туда, откуда выбраться уже невозможно.

_«Ты не виноват.»_

Прошлое догонит тебя, если ты не будешь бежать быстрее. Но он не собирается, причиняя себе еще больше боли, разрывая свою душу в маленькие клочки — никак не зашить и не склеить, только так и жить, умирая мучительной смертью от одиночества. Тело разрушено, все чувства сброшены в пропасть, погибли в свете неоновых огней, растеклись мимо вместе с пролитым виски. Крики вечности и никаких слов в оправдание.

Ничего просто нет, Каллен, неужели тебе не понять?

Хотя, почему тебе. Это ведь я виноват. Это ведь мне самому непонятно.

Сердце билось раньше. Сейчас его просто нет.

Нет россыпи поцелуев за ухом, истинных слов любви. Что есть?

_Н-и-ч-е-г-о._

И никак не раствориться в небе, ведь оно давным-давно упало, опустилось бесконечным комом на поверхность Земли.

Хоук не вернется. Его просто _н-е-т._

_You got to fight just to make it through,  
'Cause I will be the death of you._

Каллен не сможет принять это. Он будет сам рассыпаться в пыль и по молекуле улетать вместе с прохладным ветром, медленно умирая в старых мечтах и далеких воспоминаниях. Развеется вместе с легкими птицами, исчезнет вместе с последней нотой, с последней каплей дождя.

Подойди ко мне поближе, Хоук.

Все еще можно вернуть назад. Больно осознавать все, что было раньше — во мне осколки твоего сердца, а мои чувства к тебе не угасли. _В-е-р-н-и-с-ь_. Выберись из моих снов, спасайся, ты сможешь, я верю. Больно ранят, как стрела, пущенная в висок, твои слова при нашей последней встрече.

Я верю, что ты остался. В глубинах сознания ты — **п-р-е-ж-н-и-й.**

Я подарю тебе сотни цветов. В напоминание о том, что все может быть лучше. Мы вспомним все, что было с нами. И я приму тебя любым. Просто _в-е-р-н-и-с-ь._

Кровь на моих руках. Ее сотрут лишь твои слезы — твоя боль не позволит мне сойти с ума. Я буду слушать все твои мысли и биение сердца, твое хриплое дыхание, раз за разом изучать твои шрамы. Шутливо скажу, что обижен, когда ты не захочешь рассказать их историю.

Вернись, хорошо?

Вместе мы не упадем. Мы останемся на краю **н-а-ш-е-г-о** обрыва, спасемся в последнюю минуту, саундтреком в нашу жизнь будет лишь шум прибоя. Волна разбивается о камни, но мы останемся в живых — море не окрасится в красный цвет. Я буду с тобой до самого конца — не брошу тебя даже на том свете. Мы ведь сможем, правда?

В телефонной трубке лишь очередные короткие гудки — Хоука нет. Но, Каллен, тебе так не кажется, правда?

Потерялся во времени, в сотни перекрестных путей. Только ты поможешь мне выбраться из моего сознания. Сейчас или никогда. Я никогда не был тебе врагом — я любил тебя. Всегда любил. До последнего вздоха и прикосновения — вновь и вновь я буду рядом. Просто позволь мне найти тебя.

Каллен не сможет найти его. Ведь Хоук далеко, в глубинах сознания.


	3. Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АУ, в котором Каллен - оборотень (альфа, вожак стаи), Хоук - охотник за нечистью.  
> Wolfmoon - The Vision Bleak

__

_In the moorland the mists rise up,  
This is the Werewolf's night._

Их первая встреча произошла в полдень под солнечными лучами. Самая обычная встреча, блеск глаз напротив и клинок в ладонях. Каллен тогда смутился под взглядом Хоука, при виде его открытой улыбки и предложении прогуляться.

Каллен смутился вновь, когда узнал имя незнакомца и назвал ему свое. То, как звучало собственное имя в чужих устах, с самого начала заставило сотню мурашек пробежать по коже, а сердце забиться быстро-быстро. Щеки покрылись румянцем еще сильнее, и давно Каллен не чувствовал себя так же хорошо. Признаться, не чувствовал себя так вообще никогда в своей жизни.

Как только Каллен узнал, кем работает Гаррет, сердце вновь забилось со скоростью. Только теперь в глубине души зародился страх.

Каллен с самого рождения умел превращаться в оборотня. Как только произошло первое превращение, его семья была вынуждена бежать с родины, чтобы никто из знакомых не узнал этого. Было очень опасно жить где-либо, особенно зная о том, что в Тедасе не жалуют таких существ. Зная, что рано или поздно за ним погонятся охотники, убьют на месте или, чего хуже, закроют в клетке, заставляя жить в неволе.

Намного худшим фактом было то, что Гаррет работал охотником за нечистью. Возможно, это было бы решающей деталью, если бы не было слишком поздно.

Первый поцелуй изменил все, ведь теперь в душе Каллена зародилась надежда.

Надежда на то, что все в его жизни может измениться в лучшую сторону.

__

_To eat thy heart and soul._

Прыжок. Еще один. Адреналин колотит внутри него — кровь вскипает, и он не чувствует никакой боли, нет никаких эмоций и мыслей. Впереди только цель — победить любой ценой, даже, если он сам будет при смерти. Ведь Каллен знает — до этого не дойдет.

Он уверен в себе и своих силах.

Золотистый волк устремляется вперед, пока не набрасывается на своего собрата.

Битва за право главенствовать над стаей началась.

Каллен никогда бы не сделал этого, если бы не ненависть к прежнему лидеру. Ведь сам он знал, что может привести стаю к лучшему, возвысит их, а также принесет максимальное счастье для всех — для будущих поколений в том числе. Каллен не боялся трудностей, цель — самое важное в данное мгновение.

Глаза фокусируются только на враге, движение вперед — острые когти царапают чужое тело, а сам он заваливается на бок. Противник набрасывается на него, вгрызаясь зубами, но Каллен не дает ему прокусить себя полностью. Он действует грязно, ударяя в менее защищенные места, сбивая с ног, но чего стоит победа? Он готов получить ее любыми средствами, будучи уверенным в своем превосходстве.

Каллен останавливается только тогда, когда обессиленный противник лежит на земле без сознания, в луже крови. Он все еще жив — новому вожаку нужно было лишь показать, кто здесь главный.

Золотистый волк покрыт ранениями, а его губа рассечена — так даже лучше. У каждого должны оставаться боевые шрамы, ведь это лишний раз подтверждает твое положение в стае.

Волки приветствуют нового главаря дружным воем, и Каллен присоединяется к ним. Теперь лес под контролем. Он сделает их сильнее.

__

__

_Through the forests of the night._

— Хоук, я должен сказать тебе нечто очень важное.

Очередное полнолуние настигло внезапно. Обычно Каллен внимательно следил за этим, но в этот раз ему было не до этого.

Они были знакомы с Хоуком уже три месяца, и все это время он вполне умело скрывал свои повадки и истинную сущность от охотника. Зная о том, как тот преданно относился к своей работе, считая лучшим истребить всю нечисть этого мира, он бы никогда раньше не подумал о раскрытии своей тайны.

Каллен не подумал бы раньше. Но сейчас, когда он знает, что Хоук любит его — казалось бы, понадобилось немало времени, чтобы узнать друг друга лучше, однако Каллен был полностью уверен в своем решении. Если же Гаррет решит убить его — преданно, как и подобает отличному охотнику — значит, такова его судьба.

Значит, Каллену больше нет смысла скрываться в этом потерянном мире.

— Да, дорогой? — быстро отозвался мужчина, — Я надеюсь, ты хочешь в очередной раз поведать о том, как любишь меня.

— Почти, — неуверенно улыбнулся Каллен, — Мы должны отправиться в лес.

— Сейчас? Но уже довольно поздно для прогулки.

— Для меня это важно, Гаррет.

Мужчина нехотя согласился, надевая поверх одежды накидку из шкуры и выходя из хижины вслед за Калленом.

Лес находился совсем недалеко от места их жилища — что самое главное, мало кто знал это пристанище оборотней. В ночное время суток он был пугающе темным, но луна освещала все, что было необходимо.

Вдалеке раздался первый вой волков. Хоук сразу напрягся.

— Хоук… закрой глаза, пожалуйста.

— Расскажешь, зачем ты сюда привел меня? — он казался крайне сбитым с толку.

Каллен кивнул, устремляя взгляд на луну.

— Пожалуйста, Гаррет.

Его тело начало изменяться, как только Гаррет глубоко вздохнул и отвернулся.

Это действие для Каллена было привычным: с самого детства он, сколько себя помнил, умел превращаться в оборотня. Каждое полнолуние означало для него очередные изменения, новые шрамы — без битв никуда, ранения, и, конечно, постоянная боль в организме.

Постоянными спутниками мужчины в обычном обличии были нечеловеческая сила и голод, который он научился сдерживать за большое количество лет. Он был хищником — это означало, что тот не мог долго продержаться без мяса. Источник мяса для него было легко получить, ведь он был умелым охотником и зачастую этим же зарабатывал себе на жизнь.

Во время их близости Хоук часто спрашивал историю его шрамов, не понимая, как обычный житель Киркволла мог получить такое количество.

« — В бою, конечно же, — неловко улыбался Каллен, — я часто сражаюсь с медведями и другими крупными хищниками.»

Это была почти правда. Каллен даже не стыдился. Почти.

Он просто не мог врать тому, к кому чувствует такое сильное влечение. Такую сильную любовь. Но их судьба думала по-другому.

Тело Каллена быстро меняло свой вид: конечности вытягивались и покрывались шерстью, зубы и когти становились больше и острее, пока он, наконец, не достиг своего окончательного вида. Протяжный вой стал заключительной деталью, и Хоук обернулся на него, теряя дар речи.

— Как ты мог скрывать… такое? — он неверяще смотрел на него, протягивая свои руки к шерсти.

Каллен посмотрел на него печальными глазами, как собаки смотрят на своих хозяев, выпрашивая у них любимое лакомство.

— Мне нужно время, чтобы принять это.

_The moon is full tonight?_

Они не виделись с Хоуком уже неделю.

Этого вполне стоило ожидать, но теперь в голове Каллена повис вопрос: стоит ли сейчас бежать? Куда? Как спрятаться от охотников на нечисть, если один из них знает тебя почти так же, как и ты сам?

Они стали необычайно близки друг к другу, и Каллен совершенно ни о чем не жалел.

Хоук помогал ему справляться со всеми трудностями, в свою очередь, как и Каллен мог всегда подставить свое плечо. Он был уверен, что мужчина всегда будет рядом, и до сих пор не жалел, что поведал о своей тайне.

Слеза покатилась по щеке без воли Каллена.

Он любил Гаррета всем сердцем. Не боясь смерти и других последствий. Он всего лишь хотел быть полностью честным с ним — рано или поздно все равно это бы открылось, так что решение поведать самому об этом казалось лучшим для него.

Мужчина не заметил, как позади него распахнулась дверь, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Я здесь, — твердо произнес Гаррет, — Я не оставлю тебя.

__

_This night he get's you all._

— Это тебе. Подарок.

В ладонь Хоука лег небольшой предмет, и, приблизив руку к глазам, он мог рассмотреть его лучше.

Волчий клык на кожаном шнурке.

— Это… мой, — Каллен смутился, — Я хочу, чтобы он принадлежал тебе.

— При каких обстоятельствах ты его потерял? — Хоук провел пальцем вдоль клыка, после чего надел амулет на шею.

— Я боролся с прошлым вожаком за право главенства. Этот шрам, — он показал на губу, — я тоже получил в той же схватке.

— Жаль, что я не видел. Я бы болел за тебя.

— Я и не сомневался, — Каллен приблизился к мужчине, накрывая его губы своими. Оставив легкий поцелуй, он оторвался, внимательно заглядывая в чужие глаза. — Хочу, чтобы ты знал. — Мужчина провел по чужой спине раскрытыми ладонями, обнимая крепче. — Тебе будут рады в моей стае. Несмотря на твою прежнюю работу.

— Каллен, ты уверен? — удивленно спросил Гаррет.

— Ты — часть моей семьи. Я не дам тебя в обиду. Забыл, кто я?

— Самый лучший вожак, конечно же.


	4. Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ангст, ER, драма

_It's future rust and then it's future dust_

Каллен всегда считал, что у каждого чувства свой собственный цвет.

Небо переливается красными оттенками, как и рана глубоко в душе. Она наливается кровью, а вирус заполняет каждую клеточку тела. Пальцы легко сжимают смычок: он порхает по струнам скрипки, как невесомая бабочка над яркими-яркими цветами.

У его души цвет — красный. Цвет крови, цвет битвы, цвет последнего сражения. Последнего заката на его памяти. Цвет, который может перебить другие, но поможет ли это? Вряд ли.

Серая печаль покоится в глазах: ничто не дает ей проявиться целиком, ее нельзя показывать, ведь враги смогут увидеть и понять твои слабости. Каллен не должен делать этого: он стойко продержится, никогда не покажет, что внутри него. А у его сердца больше нет оттенков — внутри лишь серый, цвет упавших на землю капель, цвет потери, но никак не цвет прежней жизни.

То время он может назвать зеленым. Таким спокойным травяным оттенком, который поможет унять пожар в мыслях, спасти тысячу нервных клеток и свернуть горы. С таким цветом Каллен действительно ощущал себя лучше — никогда не чувствовал так же ни раньше, не позже, однако все, что у него осталось — лишь воспоминания. Ничего не будет, не восстановить рухнувшие стены, не склеить разбитые статуи, не нарисовать новую картину мира на холсте реальности.

Небесно-синий напоминает ему о море. Море, преследующим его ранее во снах — не тех, кошмаров, связанных с лириумом — снах, где все было хорошо. Синий для него — надежда, не утраченная в темных тенях ночи.

Желтый цвет искрится в чужих глазах на солнце. Таких особенных: в них хочется окунуться и остаться навсегда, никогда не смотреть ни на что другое. Желтый цвет манит, привлекает яркими предрассветными лучами и букетом свежих одуванчиков. Он напоминает, что лучшее время впереди, но Каллен не верит этому. Сейчас ему кажется, что желтый цвет обманчив.

Золотое кольцо на его безымянном пальце — то, что он никогда не сможет выбросить. Слишком много воспоминаний. Слишком мало времени.

Черный. Сейчас его окружает только черный цвет. Он в очередной раз напоминает о потерянном, разбитых мечтах и сотнях трупов на его совести.

У лжи тоже есть свой цвет. Белая ложь падает вместе со снегом — таким легким и невинным, но Каллен не верит этому. Белый никак не может быть лучшим цветом.

Белый пытается пробиться сквозь черный — Каллен не позволяет этому случиться. Мужчина не верит в добро, равно как и в зло, он — реалист, и считает настоящим только то, что произошло. Каллен все еще видит только черный — ведь земля, на которой он стоит, такого цвета.

Земля, где похоронено его солнце.

Земля, где покоится Хоук.

_I'm the ghost in the back of your head_


	5. The Otherside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ER, AU  
> Wolf Colony - The Otherside

_Он_ выглядел так, будто сражался с самой смертью. И одержал победу.

Какова же её цена?

Лицо покрылось капельками пота и крови. Сотни ссадин и ушибов, определенно, пересекали его тело, но он сражался так, будто адреналин заполнил каждую клеточку его тела: со всей яростью, силой и отчаянием. Капли крови были даже на когтистой перчатке — командор мог услышать тихий лязг металла. Он мог представить цепкие когти на своей лице, на своей спине, увидеть оставленные следы и взвыть к небу от боли. Какое счастье, что они сражаются на одной стороне. Последний враг пал, остались лишь _они_ — лицом к лицу. Прежде — спиной к спине, всеми струнами души обещая защищать друг друга любой ценой. Взгляд — яростный, все еще не отошедший от тяжелой битвы. От такого взгляда хотелось ежиться и поскорее скрыться с глаз, от такого взгляда падали даже самые сильные противники и разрывались бомбы в центре города. От него разрушались города и тонули корабли.

Взгляд, приносящий гибель.

Гаррет Хоук был готов пожертвовать всем, чтобы _его_ Командор остался в живых. Электрический разряд между двумя душами — ментальный диалог, как могут лишь _они_. Земля под ногами пропитана кровью — _их_ кровью, ярко-красной, похожей на упавшие кусочки граната. Она растеклась темным шелком под их сапогами, маленькими ручейками на твердой земле, красным по черному. В могилы падать поздно — их души, чернее души самого Дьявола, пропитаны насквозь смертями и падениями, неудачами и жестокостью. Смерть пала — теперь на ее месте яростный солдат самой Судьбы. С неба падают капли дождя — он платит по счетам всех преступных деяний, смывает воспоминания об умерших, позволяет сменить маску на лице, а разговору — начаться.

— Ты жив, — спертое дыхание и легкая улыбка. Прикосновение когтистой перчатки — слабое, не такое, каким было фантомное, теперь — легкое. Бережное.

— Как и ты, — тихий-тихий шепот вырывается изо рта, а взгляд обращен к небу. Такое же легкое касание к чужой руке — пальцы в железной перчатке на металле. Ненависть в душе стирают капли дождя, уступая место бесконечному спокойствию. Все мысли стремглав уносятся прочь из головы.

— Все кончено, да?   
— Теперь можем жить спокойно, — кивок в ответ и встреча глазами. Такими неожиданно потеплевшими под этим холодным дождем. Полными любви в _своего_ Командора.

_Consistency is a thing of the past It's over, it's over_


	6. waves of gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waves of gray - ruelle

когда рассвет занимает свое место на небе, миру является ярко-солнечный свет. он похож на белый — столь чистый, что, кажется, пришел откуда-то из параллельных вселенных. белоснежный, словно снег, отражение лучей в маленьких капельках росы на свежей траве, словно дыхание — легкие облачка пара поутру; словно белые шапки на вершинах столь далеких гор.

кто-то тихо перебирает струны: старая мелодия легко появляется под пальцами, словно приятное воспоминание, теплое-теплое на сердце, что оставляет яркий отпечаток на душе. _ты ярко улыбаешься, словно перед тобой твой возлюбленный — он появляется лишь на секунду, размытым образом на сетчатке, что больше не покажется ни разу в твоей жизни. ему не подвластно время и действительность, наше бытие, такое странное — один мирок на миллион вселенных, о которых никто не знает, в том числе и ты сам._

_как бы ты не звал себя, гаррет, ты никогда не сможешь превзойти ее. как бы ты не хотел стать разрушительной силой, ты можешь убить лишь то, чему и так суждено умереть._

множество ошибок наделано — но что поделать, если он является самой смертью. там, где он — одни разрушения, кровавые следы тех, кто был убит в бою за жизнь или против нее. когда-то он был спасителем, защитником, спасителем мира, однако время изменилось.

для того, чтобы стать сильнее, нужно пожертвовать всем. для того, чтобы вернуть его и вернуться к нему, есть только одна цена — риск.

на фоне светлого неба — как никогда яркого, легкого, живого — контрастом выделяется кровь. на фоне ярко-зеленой травы выделяется тело со светлой кожей и пшеничными волосами; в свете солнца сияет доспех, отливает золотом, как и его некогда кудрявые, мягкие пряди.

_ты наклоняешься и падаешь — просто нет другого выхода. это вынужденная мера, ведь никак по-другому не построить мир, не восстановить разрушенные города и стертые до темного праха страны. здесь — конец всех вселенных, и для того, чтобы все вернуть, тебе нужно сделать жертву, гаррет. вознестись до небес. только так ты сможешь все исправить._

новое начало.

_над полем боя — радуга, как знак мира и новой, чистой жизни._


	7. Basic Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gun play au, обездвиживание

Руки крепко стягивают холщовые веревки, запястья ноют от случайного касания и трения, а Каллен сдерживает очередное ругательство, кряхтя себе под нос.

— Ты… доволен? — спрашивает он, бросая злобный взгляд на Гаррета.

— О, пока еще нет, — лицо озаряет хитрая ухмылка, — но скоро буду, Лакомка.

Комната почти полностью тонет в темноте, лишь свет от одной лампы освещает фигуру сидящего в центре Резерфорда. И все бы ничего, если бы не очередная шальная мысль Хоука и воплощение ее в реальности. И Каллен, по своей глупости, решил пойти на это. Чем он только думал в ту минуту?

Запястья связаны за спиной настолько крепко, что самому никак не выпутаться. От этого на душе еще поганее — чертов Хоук опять выиграл, а без его помощи справиться не получится.

Гаррет заводит руки себе за спину, улыбаясь еще шире — в одной из ладоней оказывается пистолет. Раздается щелчок — маузер снят с предохранителя, и мужчина переводит взгляд с него на лицо Каллена, снова туда и снова обратно. Тот лишь закатывает и прикрывает глаза, вздыхая.

— Этого только не хватало.

— Признай, тебе понравится.

— Могучее тело Хоука подходит к сидящему, и он садится на корточки, приближая свое лицо к чужому.

— Посмотри на меня.

Первое, что видит Каллен, это взгляд чужих темных глаз напротив своих. Зрачки почти полностью поглощают радужку, а мужчина смотрит, не отрываясь, очевидно, чувствуя свое превосходство. От такого взгляда Каллен чувствует себя неуютно, но, с другой стороны, это было чертовски возбуждающе. Пульс заметно усилился, а воздуха в легких стало не хватать.

Горячие губы коснулись губ напротив, с силой впиваясь и прикусывая до крови, заставляя хотеть еще и еще, вновь прикрывать глаза и отдаваться чувствам, ощущениям, инстинктам. Хотелось быть ближе, прикасаться кожей к коже, но веревки, до боли перехватывавшие запястья, знатно мешали этому.

Гаррет первым разорвал жаркий поцелуй, слегка отодвигаясь от лица. — Мы продолжим позже, я тебе обещаю.

Он двигался спокойно, словно был хищником и не хотел спугнуть свою добычу — медленно приблизил руку с маузером, неторопливо коснулся им лица, едва увеличивая нажим, после чего провел по влажным губам, которые буквально несколько мгновений назад целовал со всей жадностью и неосторожностью. Спустился к шее, обводя выступающий кадык, к груди. Взгляд Каллена неотрывно следил за стволом — казалось, мужчина даже задержал дыхание.

— А тебе нравится.

— Тебе показалось, — припечатал Резерфорд, но не оторвал взгляда, — Просто мне пока что не хочется расставаться со своими частями тела.

— О, да? — Наконец, Хоук достиг желаемого. Рука остановилась на брюках Каллена — ствол касался выпиравшего места, напряженный орган так и просил внимания к себе. Каллен шумно втянул воздух через зубы, не позволяя себе лишнего вздоха или стона.

— Что будет, если я выстрелю?

— Мы оба знаем, что ты этого не сделаешь. Ты слишком любишь меня.

— А вот ты, кажется, нет. Иначе тебе бы понравилось то, что я заготовил для тебя. Или просто не хочется признаваться в этом?

— Додумай ответ сам, Гаррет. И убери уже чертов пистолет.


	8. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ангст, ер, хэд на хоука-дракона  
> Aurora - Runaway

And I was running far away Would I run off the world someday?

Каллен едва слышно вздыхает и склоняет свои колени, устремляя взгляд в небо.

Сколько времени прошло с последнего сражения? Армия почти полностью пала под натиском врага, поле битвы окрасилось в красно-алые тона, кровь растеклась пятнами, словно упавшими атласными лентами.

Ценой чего стоила эта победа? Ценой слишком многого. Ценой слишком _важного_.

Сотни окровавленных тел лежат прямо здесь, у стен Скайхолда, напоминая о том, что все могло пойти не так. Ведь всегда есть выбор, да? Но Каллен, кажется, сделал неверный. Пошел неправильной дорогой, и рана в глубинах его сознания, в самых потаенных уголках сердца никогда не сможет затянуться.

Воспоминания, словно осколки, проносятся вокруг Командора, заставляя его самого почувствовать всю боль, осознавать свою ничтожность. Хочется вновь переместиться в детство, тогда, когда он был всего лишь маленьким мальчиком и мечтал о великой войне. Понять, что война — слишком опасно, слишком выматывающе, слишком больно. Сделать так, поменять свой выбор, чтобы не встречаться ни с кем из нынешнего — точнее, из бывшего — окружения. Чтобы просто не чувствовать всего, что наполняет его сердце и душу в данное мгновение.

Сейчас же идти некуда, дороги назад нет. Молиться смысла тоже нет — святая Андрасте вряд ли услышит слова простого смертного, убийцы в прошлом, такого, как Каллен. Призывая вернуться _его_ , Командор не верит уже ни во что, а в свои силы смириться с этим — тем более.

Капля дождя падает ему на щеку — словно само небо плачет по погибшим. Скорбит по потерянным на том свете лицам, сломленным душам. В груди остается лишь колючая пустота, пронизывающая до самых костей. Боль, слишком вязкая, где-то под _сердцем_ , прикрытые веки и ярость, оставшаяся где-то в глубинах. Ветер, касаясь кожи, позволяет чувствам родиться заново.

Кажется, здесь и сейчас, он сможет увидеть всех тех, кого коснулась рука смерти. Картина рисуется перед глазами — прямо напротив Командора _он_ , тот, кого совсем недавно Каллен бы не стал даже вспоминать, но какой же странной штукой является время. Оно делает нас беспомощными и всесильными одновременно. Забирает то, что важно, в самые неожиданные моменты.

Можно ли скрыться за пределами мира? Вряд ли, но стоит ли думать об этом сейчас. Ведь мир — нечто бесконечное. Скрыться от всей боли не получится — и Каллен всеми силами пытается осознать это.

Внезапно крик дракона раздается над полем битвы, разрывая густую тишину, и в сером небе, далеко-далеко, словно маленькая точка на чистом листе, виднеется _кто-то_ , мысль о смерти которого причиняет слишком сильную боль. Но, к счастью, это всего лишь мысли. Страх окончательно пропадает, как только могучая фигура приземляется совсем рядом, позади разбитого на сотни тысяч осколков и вновь ожившего духом Командора Каллена.

_And I was dancing in the rain I felt alive and I can't complain_


End file.
